The Undercover
Details *'Chinese title:' 无间行者 **'pinyin:' Wújiàn Xíngzhě *'English title:' The Undercover *'Episodes:' TBD *'Broadcast network:' ntv7 *'Broadcast period:' 3 July 2013 *'Air time:' 10:00-11:00 PM; Monday to Thursday Synopsis Growing up wanting to be a police officer, a righteous Chong Yee (25) graduates and successfully enters the police academy with the encouragement of his father. During his training, Chong Yee receives news that his youngest uncle, Yew Hock, has died after falling off a building. Chong Yee has always been close with Yew Hock, but Yew Hock had seldom contacted him after going to work in Kuala Lumpur. Provoked, an emotionally disturbed Chong Yee loses control and beats up a fellow trainee, an action that causes him to be expelled from the academy. To find out what has caused the death of his uncle, Chong Yee moves into Yew Hock’s rented room in Kuala Lumpur. He then begins to ask around the incident, but nobody tells him anything. Chong Yee befriends with Uncle Quan (46), a stall owner, and his son, Yi Feng (26), who is a small time gangster. After helping Yi Feng twice, Chong Yee is given a job to oversee a massage parlor belonging to the Four Seas gang. Meanwhile, a detective named Mohamad approaches him and wants him to become an informant. It is then that Chong Yee realizes that his uncle was used to be an informant and the police suspects that he has been killed by people in Four Seas after he was exposed. To further investigate the truth, Chong Yee agrees to be Mohamad’s informant. Chong Yee has two missions, i.e. to collect evidences of Four Seas’ criminal activities and to find out about Yew Hock’s death. Committed to these missions, Chong Yee, however, worries about his family in Sekinchan (due to his expulsion from the academy and misunderstanding that he has gone awry, his father is angry at him) and his ex-girlfriend, Hui Lin (24). Coming from a rich family, Hui Lin’s romantic relationship with Chong Yee is frowned upon by her parents, and Chong Yee has broken up with her due to a low self-esteem. Chung Yee spends two months studying Yew Hock’s notes and tries to adapt to his new identity as an informant. Straightforward and smart, Chong Yee soon obtains trust from Yi Feng and others in Four Seas and successfully enters their circle. Realizing that Yi Feng is not a bad person by nature and actually cares about the spirit of brotherhood, Chong Yee cannot help but to build a genuine friendship with him… Chong Yee finds out that Yi Feng’s men have used drugs to control the young girls so that they would peddle drugs for them. More shockingly, one of them tries to get Hui Lin’s rebellious sister, Hui Jun (21), to take drugs. Chong Yee risks his life to save Hui Jun, and when he fails, he could only look on as she gets manipulated by these gangsters, much to his guilt. Chong Yee desperately hopes to finish his mission, but he makes no progress in investigating the cause of his uncle’s death as nobody talks about Yew Hock. A fire at one of Four Seas’ warehouse causes them to lose a lot of drugs. An emergency meeting is held, and it turns out that Uncle Fu, the stall owner, is one of the elders in the drug ring and is the manager of Four Seas’ warehouses although he is now semi-retired. Also present are the head of the elders, Third Uncle, and Ada, who is in charge of the shipment of the drugs. Having no regards for anyone, Ada tries to force Uncle Quan to fully retire, but Third Uncle stops her. To expand her power, the ambitious Ada tries to set Uncle Quan up and causes his tragic death. Chong Yee and Yi Feng later find out that Ada is the mastermind, and Yi Feng – having no proof – vows to take his revenge. To continue his investigation, Chong Yee has no choice but to stay by Ada’s side. His relationship with Yi Feng begins to suffer due to various misunderstandings, so much so that they almost become enemies. Meanwhile, jealous over Chong Yee’s affection for Hui Lin, Ada arranges to have her raped. Shocked by the truth yet bound by his mission that he could not apprehend Ada immediately, Chong Yee – already overwhelmed with pressures over the months - finally explodes in rage… Main Cast *Adrian Tan as 刘忠义 Liu Zhongyi *Ernest Chong as 古一峰 Gu Yifeng (Xiao A) *Aenie Wong as Ada *Jeffrey Cheng as 黑狗 Hei Gou *Karena Teo as 符慧琳 Fu Huilin *Emily Chan as 符慧君 Fu Huijun *Johnson Low as 董桀 Dong Jie *Freddie Wong as 张国仨 Zhang Guosa (Third Uncle) External Links * official website Category:Malaysian 2013 Category:Queue